brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/2 September 2012
11:52 Can I ask a Question? What the Heck is this month's logo? 11:52 (gorm) 11:52 That Narrows it down. 11:53 Gorm. 11:53 Huh? 11:53 Gorm? 11:53 Yes, Galidor. 11:53 4043_Gorm 11:54 Oh... 11:54 Looks odd. 11:54 Hi Rattla o/ 11:54 Hi 2000 11:55 o/ 11:55 2000 pm 11:59 ... 12:00 Well this is boring. 12:02 (Awkward) 12:02 http://smashing-bricks.com/2012/09/02/lego-2013-rumours/ 12:02 You could look at that. :/ 12:03 ya. 12:03 hey berry 12:03 guess what im building 12:05 That's Pretty Awesome. 12:07 I Gotta Go Bye o/ 12:08 I'll be back in a moment. :/ 12:14 Welcome back. 12:14 wb 12:14 Hello 12:15 Hello, MT. 12:15 hey guys did you see my new avatar? 12:15 its LG 12:16 Who? 12:16 LG? 12:17 lord garmadon 12:17 hi 12:17 hey topher o/ 12:18 wat up @Comics?? 12:18 Hey Topher 12:18 nothin, im just building the destinys bounty 12:18 cool I'm going to dinner soon, not yet, but soon 12:19 hi @Adventure 12:19 call him 2000 12:19 ok sorry 12:19 its fine 12:19 he corrected me the first time too 12:19 Oh, the Destiny's Bounty. Cool. :D 12:20 @berry. ya i got it for my birthday 2 days ago 12:20 I like to be called 2000 :) 12:20 Happy birthday then. 12:20 thx 12:20 i also got 12:21 Ultra sonic raider 12:21 lashas bite cycle 12:21 fangpyre truck ambush 12:21 k 12:21 NRG kai vs chokun spinners 12:21 and the kruncha spinner 12:22 k 12:22 anyway 12:26 finished bag number 4 12:26 now bag number 5 12:27 ok 12:27 the dragon head is on 12:27 the wings are on 12:28 now to bag five 12:28 bye 12:28 o/ 12:28 2000 12:29 1 more bag to go 12:29 im on bag 5 12:30 i was on bag 1 at 7:00 this morning 12:31 Brb in about 15 minutes 12:31 kk 12:39 Back 12:39 kk 12:39 i put the wings on 12:39 flag* 12:40 and the dragon head 12:41 hey henry! 12:41 Hey DH o/ 12:42 henry!! 12:42 like my new avatar? 12:42 oh wow 12:43 hey 2000? 12:43 you know those flags in the back of the bounty? 12:43 the ones that has japinesse on them? 12:44 *Japanese 12:44 :P 12:44 *facepalm* 12:44 lol 12:44 wait 12:44 my avatar is garmadon 12:44 and your avatar is sensei wu 12:45 oh hey munch o/ 12:45 o/ 12:46 Hey Munch o/ 12:46 guess what new sets i got for my birthday 12:46 o/ 12:47 What sets? 12:47 well 12:47 i got 12:47 Destinys bounty (im building it right now) 12:48 Ultra sonic raider (finished) 12:48 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (not unboxed) 12:48 Ninjago fan? 12:48 yep,. 12:48 NRG kai vs chokun spinners 12:48 (finished) 12:48 lashas bite cycle (not unboxed) 12:49 and the kruncha spinner (finished) 12:49 Nice! 12:49 i also got birthday money 12:49 so i got 12:49 NRG cole 12:49 That's a lot. o.O 12:49 and monster fighters: the mummy set 12:50 thats it. 12:50 i might get Vampyre castle 12:55 hey omega o/ 12:57 Oh Omega! o/ 12:57 Hellomega :D XD 12:58 i saw the "H" word 12:58 Hello everybody!! o/ 12:58 (Pronounced Hello - meega) 12:59 oh 01:03 Yeah 01:09 01:09 Wait, Ninjago is actually getting more sets? 01:09 Huh, ok 01:10 Well, I think that that is most likely the Stone Warrior, the villains of Season 3 in Ninjago. 01:11 ow! 01:11 i just cut myself with a lego 01:11 im bleeding 01:12 I sliced my finger open while messing with a UFO quarter saucer piece once. :P 01:12 :P 01:12 but seriously. im bleeding 01:16 Wb DH o/ 01:16 Hey, DH 01:17 Hey. 01:17 Brickipedia:Requests_for_Adminship Someone wants something.] 01:17 you? 01:17 No. 01:17 oh 01:17 like my new avatar? 01:18 If I wanted something I would be more subtle. :P 01:18 Yep. 01:18 Did you read the page? .___________. 01:18 what is it then darth? 01:18 Click. 01:18 Brickipedia:Requests_for_Adminship#Drew1200 01:19 MT-What? 01:19 I was aking him I he read the pag you linked 01:19 *asking 01:19 hey darth 01:19 guess what im building 01:19 What. 01:20 9556 destinys bounty 01:20 oh 01:20 Coolies. 01:20 destinys bounty 01:20 there 01:20 Don't try. 01:20 gah! 01:20 9446 destinys bount 01:20 I know what you mean. 01:20 gah. 01:20 oh o 01:20 ok* 01:30 Has CM been here today yet? 01:30 CM? 01:30 Cereal Madness? 01:30 Carrot Masacarr? 01:31 Corndog Machette? 01:31 <1999bug> CzechMate 01:31 I haven't seen him 01:32 <1999bug> I'm not sure. 01:32 <1999bug> Wait. 01:32 <1999bug> Yes. 01:32 <1999bug> Yes he has. 01:32 he has 01:32 :/ 01:32 did you like my ways for CM? 01:32 lol 01:32 it is my birthday 01:33 happy birthday 01:33 mine was 2 days ago 01:33 Rus-No. 01:33 awwww. 01:33 why not? 01:34 Hello Ambrose 01:35 Because you knew exactly who I meant. 01:36 And I am hearing some very bad things about you. 01:37 Gtg 01:37 Cya'll later 01:37 Bye. 01:37 Okay. 01:37 Rus-PM 01:43 Farewell to my haters. Final farewell. 01:43 Hey guys o/ 01:43 Knock it ogff. 01:44 @LMFS 01:44 LMFS, stop doing that. 01:44 That's the second time today you've said that 01:44 ive seen it 2 times 01:44 If that's all he has to say, I don't want to hear it. 01:44 indeed. 01:44 He keeps on saying we hate him 01:45 well 01:45 hes 21. 01:45 And that he'll leave forever 01:45 he can think what he thinks 01:45 So he says 01:45 oh. 01:45 are you saying hes younger than he told us? 01:45 I don't know 01:45 Maybe 01:46 he maybe be younger than 13 01:46 Uh.. I am my age. The one I told you. 01:46 we dont have proof 01:46 but you maybe 01:46 Why are you trying to take info? 01:46 *shrugs* i have no idea 01:46 Comic-Stop. 01:47 Berry, can you check Clone Scout Trooper please? 01:47 Comic, PM 01:47 Don't be asking ages. 01:47 im not. 01:47 It's on the borderline 01:47 @Rus 01:47 what does that mean? 01:47 It means you're very close to asking names 01:48 names? 01:48 *ages 01:48 I meant ages :S 01:48 i was just saying that lmfs maybe not be 21 01:48 Gtg. 01:48 :( 01:49 Bye o/ 01:49 i cant believe im saying this but 01:49 im very glad. 01:49 :/ 01:49 ill tell you later 01:49 I doubt it. 01:49 i will tell you later 01:49 I don't want to see that again. 01:50 ok 01:50 Insults, whether implied or direct, are not tolerated here. 01:51 ill tell you why i said that later 01:51 Okay 01:52 So... Moving on. 01:55 Someone kick me 01:55 Just do it, please 01:55 no. 01:55 Right now is preferred 01:56 no we will not do it! 01:56 Hello! 01:56 Kick me please 01:56 no! 01:56 I am the most hated on this wiki. 01:56 Bye everybody!! o/ 01:56 That should do it 01:56 if you want to be kicked, leave the chat 01:56 Kick me! 01:57 no. 01:57 <1999bug> How can you be so immature as to think that anyone actual hates you? We don't even know you. 01:57 I know him. 01:57 Several people do. 01:58 But why he thinks everyone hates him...I don't know 01:58 ikr. 01:58 Because his nom for chat mod failed. (eyeroll) 01:58 About 8 times 01:58 indeed. 01:58 i dont think he has matured at all 01:59 Berry, can you check Clone Scout Trooper? 01:59 (Hi Chipika) 01:59 <1999bug> You think you know him, it isn't like you actually know him. 02:00 True 02:00 ya... 02:01 He's changed, though. He went from being relatively pleasant to chat with to trying to arouse everyone's sympathy by saying he's leaving. 02:02 <1999bug> Soup tastes good. =3 Isn't that right, MT? 02:02 MT left. 02:02 :P 02:02 <1999bug> Shhhh 02:02 <1999bug> Darn glitches. 02:02 Yes, soup is good 02:02 very good 02:02 I concur. 02:03 wat/ 02:03 Berrybrick, would you please rate the scout trooper?! Brickipedia:Articles_for_Rating/Class_1#Clone_Scout_Trooper 02:03 were did that come from? 02:04 Sorry for being snappish with you, it's just I've been trying to get QCG members to vote on that article for three days. 02:05 wow... 3 days? 02:05 Yes. 02:05 that stinks 02:06 Back 02:06 Hi 02:07 2000 02:07 pm 02:09 Ugh... 02:09 ? 02:09 The only member of the QCG on chat let without rating my article 02:09 They're driving me crazy. 02:09 um 02:09 should i do the right thing? 02:09 What? 02:10 what is the right thing to do? 02:10 You tell me. 02:10 um 02:10 should i be a member of the QCG? 02:11 If it were that easy, I'd be one already 02:11 wow 02:11 so 02:11 "The user must have made at least 100 mainspace edits, and have been on the wiki for at least one week. They should also have shown some experience in voting/successfully nominating articles for featured articles, Class 1 articles, and/or Class 2 articles." 02:11 wow.... 02:11 that stinks 02:11 Those are the requirements 02:12 Currently, my member request is tied 02:12 wow 02:13 wow? 02:13 Hi 02:14 Welp, I'm off. Cya'll. 02:14 "Welp"? 02:15 Hi CR 02:15 Either that was a typo or he really meant to insult us 02:15 lol 02:16 Back 02:17 dude 02:17 im almost done! 02:17 Hi Deer o/ 02:17 hi 02:17 I never new you were an AT fan 02:18 AT as in Alpha Team? 02:18 Oh 02:18 no adventure time 02:18 Oh :D 02:18 Sorry, I should have been more clear 02:18 Alpha Team 02:20 http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Time 02:20 This is what we were talking about 02:20 Ah 02:21 Are you on ATSF ATBF2000 02:21 Yeah! 02:21 02:21 AWESOME 02:21 It's my favourite wiki 02:21 I'm an Admin there 02:21 im building the destinys bounty 02:21 I have nearly 1000 edits 02:21 allllmost finished 02:21 really? 02:22 Yep 02:22 hi 02:22 hi 02:23 Hi 02:23 jeyo pm 02:24 right 02:29 i finished the bounty!!!!!!!!!!! 02:29 cool 02:29 Do you like it? 02:30 yes. 02:30 brb 02:30 uplad a pic of it :) 02:31 <1999bug> Hmm 02:35 What's on your mind, Bug? 02:35 :P 02:36 You "hmm"ed 02:38 welll i am thinking about witch underware to buy :p 02:38 >_> 02:39 :/ 02:39 Rather unneeded information 02:39 XD 02:40 Please refrain from imparting further information on that subject in the future. 02:40 Hi Ermac 02:40 Hi 02:40 back 02:40 now to build fangpyre truck ambush 02:50 Back 02:51 http://translate.google.com/#da/en/Leg%20godt 02:51 The origin of the word "LEGO" 02:55 2000 02:55 i finished the bounty 02:56 Awesome! 02:56 Next Set: Fangpyre truck ambush 02:56 :) 02:57 Later set: Lashas bite cycle 02:57 :'( 02:57 ? 02:57 :-) * 02:58 which sets did you want photos from? 02:59 I forgot 02:59 XD 02:59 umm 02:59 i think 02:59 Lashas bite cycle, Ultra sonic raider and fangpyre truck ambush 03:00 Gtg 03:00 Be back in about 30 minutes 03:12 so...... 03:22 Hi 03:25 Hey guys! o/ 03:25 LSC!!! 03:25 o/ 03:25 :D 03:25 o/ 03:25 :D 03:26 I had a really fun time today! 03:26 I went to the Beach 03:26 with my best friend 03:26 Ooh, cool! 03:26 in Real life ;) 03:26 Yeah :P 03:26 I meant my best friend in real life ;) 03:27 I know :) 03:27 Yay! 03:27 I'm ROTM! 03:27 :D 03:27 And I'm BotM 03:27 and CM4S is CotM 03:28 :D Congratulations! 03:28 Thanks! Likewise! 03:28 Though you had no competetion :P 03:28 Hi 03:28 :D 03:28 Hey Legodude 03:28 o/ 03:30 lsc! 03:30 i finished building the bounty :D 03:30 now im building fangpyre truck ambush 03:30 Awesome! 03:30 do you like my new avatar? 03:30 I have the Fangpyre Truck Ambush 03:30 do you like my new avatar? 03:31 What is it? 03:31 My very own lord garmadon 03:31 It's a very blurry picture of Garmadon's face 03:31 its my garmadon from destinys bounty 03:32 Ah 03:32 I like it, but it's blurry :P 03:32 Very blurry 03:32 :P 03:32 im building zanes ice bike 03:32 so after i finish it 03:32 ill have all 4 veichles 03:33 Nice! 03:33 I'm missing Kai's Bike and Jay's Fighter 03:33 and ill have 3 generals 03:33 Skales, Pythor and now Fangtom 03:36 DH! 03:36 o/ 03:36 o/ 03:36 oh. 03:36 hi o/ 03:37 Hey Darth! 03:37 Hey! 03:37 o/ 03:37 :D 03:37 Comic-Could you unblock PM please? 03:37 yes. 03:37 Thanks. 03:37 there 03:37 Goodbye. o/ 03:38 :O 03:38 lego just pm'ed me a angry smile face 03:38 that really scares me 03:41 ...? 03:41 >:) 03:41 ? 03:41 yes 03:41 Um... 03:41 Ok. 03:41 that scares me 03:41 either that means 03:41 oh god.... 03:41 Reaally.... Scary 03:41 :/ 03:41 they are trying to get revenge! 03:42 Legodude101 left 03:42 ya. 03:42 but 03:42 Further proof you're lying. 03:42 before he left 03:42 he put evil smile 03:42 in pm 03:42 proof it. 03:42 Screenshot it and upload it if you're telling the truth. 03:42 kk 03:42 Take a screenshot 03:42 and taken 03:42 lemme upload 03:42 If you need help Google it. 03:44 that was a little freaky 03:44 Upload it. 03:44 Taking quite a while to upload, hmm? 03:44 :/ 03:44 Yes 03:44 it takes a while 03:44 i just saved the snapshot 03:44 now i need to upload it 03:44 Good. 03:44 It takes a grand total of about 30 seconds for me... 03:44 ^ 03:44 but i have to put it in gimp 03:45 than save 03:45 than upload 03:45 No, you don't. 03:45 Lol once me and Jim had a screenshot race. xD 03:45 Just take a screenshot and upload it 03:45 CM was the judge. 03:45 lol 03:45 Who won? 03:45 ^ 03:45 XD 03:45 Jim twice and me once. 03:45 awww 03:45 he won 03:45 :P 03:46 :P 03:46 Rus. 03:46 Upload the picture 03:46 He's a good guy though (jim) 03:46 yeah, he is 03:47 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/6/61/Creepy.png 03:47 And what's wrong with a >:) 03:47 well 03:47 I don't see a problem. 03:47 Note you cut out the rest of the text. 03:47 do you want that ninjago link again? 03:47 wait 03:47 no i didnt 03:48 i just couldnt type 03:48 he left too fast 03:48 It's a small picture of that 03:48 because you couldnt see the face 03:49 i know that lego is up to something 03:49 lsc... 03:49 Gtg soon 03:50 Oh! 03:50 Blitz, sorry 03:50 PM 03:50 ? 03:52 Gtg now 03:52 bye o/ 03:52 Bye o/ 03:53 No! 03:53 :( 03:53 :( 03:53 Will you be back?! 03:53 :( 03:53 Maybe. 03:53 Don't count on it, but maybe 03:53 Ok, bye o/ 03:54 Blitz 03:54 PM 03:55 lsc PM 03:55 Sorry for taking so long 03:55 But I'm back 03:56 wb 2000 03:56 im making zanes ice bike 03:56 User_talk:Legodude101 03:56 thx 03:56 Cool 03:56 LSC pm'd u again 03:57 That's what makes Jeyo a good person. He isn't aafraid to speak up. 03:57 i better thank jeyo tomorrow 03:58 I'm not going to be talking much, I'm doing stuff on another Wiki 03:58 kk 04:02 omega! o/ 04:03 Hey Omega! 04:03 You got 3rd place in the MF Contest! Congrats! :D 04:03 * my 04:03 The Alpha and Omega. 04:04 The Beginning and the End. 04:04 Legodude, check your message me and Jeyo left on your Talk Page if you didn't already, please 04:04 Done 04:04 (and reply) 04:04 It was just a wrong PM type-thing :P 04:05 It was supposed to be for Proto, but I clicked the wrong guy, derp 04:05 ya right.... 04:06 ... 04:06 PM 04:06 Lets not turn this into a fight.... 04:06 Lego is most ikely telling the truth. 04:06 i somehow dont believe it 04:07 I've done the same thing before a lot. 04:07 i think hes lieing 04:07 Hello everybody!! o/ 04:07 he is trying to get me blocked. 04:07 ... 04:08 dont act like that 04:09 You dont act like that.... 04:09 :S 04:09 no you 04:10 Please... 04:10 fine. 04:10 heres the deal 04:10 if lego does anything that blames me again 04:10 umm 04:11 darth you choose a punishment 04:11 I choose... 04:11 Nothing. 04:11 To stop arguing. 04:11 That's what I choose. 04:11 /\ 04:11 okay. 04:11 to stop argueing 04:12 Ditto. It was only a mix-up after all :P 04:12 dont you ditto me! jk 04:12 ... 04:12 ^ 04:12 ^^ 04:13 ~ LSCStealthNinja has just received the Arrow Pointer award for receiving 263,274,789,392 arrows pointed at them! ~ 04:13 :P 04:14 Wha? 04:14 what? 04:14 It's a Joke 04:14 Since 3 people pointed arrows at me 04:14 :P 04:15 Sorry, bad jokes :/ 04:15 *points arrow at you* 04:15 :p 04:15 (wall) 04:15 4.. 04:15 Oh 04:15 lol 04:15 You get it? 04:15 :P 04:15 XD 04:15 Back 04:15 Ya. 04:17 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120901203008/lego/images/7/7b/Stone_Warrior.jpg Big stuff planned for Ninjago eh? :D 04:17 ya. 04:18 looks like samurai z 04:18 X! 04:18 not z 04:18 Ok 04:18 Fright Knights! 04:19 boo.... 04:19 *screams* 04:20 The question is, whats UNDER the mask :P 04:20 Darth Maul, no? 04:20 :P 04:20 stone.... 04:20 man... 04:21 *warrior :P 04:21 ya.. 04:22 Though they could be an entire civilization on its on.... With Stone Farmers, Stone Sheep.... :P 04:22 Back 04:22 *explodes* 04:22 stone animals? 04:22 thats outrageous 04:23 Its just a joke.... You do realize, right? Or maybe you're a nindroid :O 04:23 *rips off face* 04:23 Y-yep 04:25 :O 04:25 *looks at face* 04:25 *drops it and screams* 04:25 Hey. 04:25 CP! 04:25 :D 04:25 o/ 04:25 Hiya 04:26 Hi Czech 04:26 sorry 04:26 Hello Czech! o/ 04:26 I was making a temple run on LDD 04:27 I wish I could still buy what I build on LDD because I made like six modular buildings 04:28 wow 04:28 was their monkeys? 04:28 and one is a page on this wiki 04:28 "Custom:Modified Green Grocer" 04:29 couldn't find the monkey part 04:29 Cool 04:29 woe 04:29 wow* 04:30 pythor's body color is rare in lego 04:30 i have it. 04:30 i have the whole pythor 04:31 "the whole pythor"? 04:31 you can't have just his head 04:31 no 04:31 i have the whole thing 04:31 ik 04:32 You phrased it in a weird way... :P 04:32 the snake copter breaks very easy 04:32 tell me about it... 04:32 i broke the head 04:32 it wont go back on! 04:32 *Rattlecopter :P 04:33 so i decided to improvise 04:33 i took the eyes as balls for a bowling pit in my city 04:33 Back 04:33 i can't believe the fanon wiki has only 10 contributorrs 04:34 boo 04:34 Gtg 04:34 the welcome to the wiki badge has only been earned by 10 people 04:34 wow lol 04:34 ninjago fanon wiki 04:34 ik 04:35 and only 2 people are active 04:35 me and pikatwig 04:35 Nope 04:35 other fanon wiki 04:35 Theres ANOTHER Ninjago Fanon wiki (eyeroll) 04:35 ya. 04:35 this one: [1] 04:35 different 04:38 i made an interesting discovery about the green ninja 04:38 ? 04:39 he has 3 power cards and one earth card 04:39 this is because 04:39 you have him 04:39 in some boxes his best element was earth 04:39 so do i 04:41 Back! 04:41 o/ 04:41 unexpected, but true 04:41 rWR 04:41 *Rawr 04:41 :D 04:41 Hi 04:41 i cannot beliece every 2011 set broke easily 04:41 o/ 04:42 Back 04:42 Hi 04:42 heyy 04:42 Hey Jeyo 04:42 o/ 04:42 jeyo 04:42 i want any set from 2011 with a dragon (dx) ninja 04:42 i forgot to tell you 04:42 thanks.... 04:42 mostly mountain shrine or battle arena 04:42 For what? 04:42 well 04:43 for warning lego 04:43 what? 04:43 Oh, You mean legodude 04:43 I didn't warn him, I asked what had happened 04:44 oh 04:44 <1999bug> If I try to type in &useskin=monobook while on chat, it takes me there momentarily and then automatically redirects to oasis 04:44 LSC! :( 04:44 Oh 04:44 XD 04:45 Just a reload like me 04:45 lol you flipped out 04:45 XD 04:46 I wonder why Ninjago is so successful, I wonder how it appeals so quickly... 04:47 (I'm no fan, but still interested) 04:47 ya,, 04:47 <1999bug> Ninjas + cool vehicles + skeletons/snakes for villains + action = Little kids peeing their pants in excitement 04:47 lol 04:49 Lol XD 04:52 Monster Fighters: 04:52 ? 04:52 Scary monsters + cool cars for oldies + vampires + zombies = AFOLS peeing their pants 04:52 what? 04:53 Hi LMFS o/ 04:53 Hello. 04:53 Hi 04:54 Don't woru 04:54 worry 04:54 Worry about what? 04:55 The I am "The most hated on the wiki" Crap that my roommate posted 04:56 That was your roommate? 04:56 Thank goodness! 04:56 The "I am the most hated on brickipedia" crap my roommate put. So yes 04:56 i dont believe you. 04:56 after what you said in pm 04:57 What Did i say? 04:57 Tell in PM 04:59 Finnfann 04:59 Tell in PM 05:02 Finnfann? You there? 05:03 im not finn 05:03 Yes you are. 05:03 im not finn anymore 05:03 You may have changed your name, but you're still the same person. 05:04 Yes. You are still the same- Nevermindd 05:04 Nevermind* 05:05 no im not 05:05 after i changed my name 05:05 i promised i would never go by that name again 05:06 Comic Store, PM 05:07 ComicsRus,PM 05:08 ComicsRus, PM! 05:08 i did 05:11 Back 05:11 :) 05:11 Jeyo! 05:11 :D 05:11 o/ 05:11 :D o/ 05:13 Hi, Buddy! 05:13 Back 05:13 Hey LMFS! 05:13 o/ 05:13 Are you better now? 05:13 What do you mean? 05:13 Do you still think you're hated? 05:13 He's talking about your roommate 05:14 Oh. My roommate did that crape. 05:14 Ohhh 05:14 Crape* 05:14 crapes! 05:14 :O 05:14 Crap 05:14 what flavour!! 05:14 I love Crapes! 05:14 Ah 05:14 pudding? 05:14 Pudding is Epic. 05:14 Epic. 05:15 Crapes is Epicer. 05:15 :P 05:15 Crepes is how it's spelled 05:15 The Avengers is the epicest 05:15 legos are awersomest 05:15 @2000 Yeah sure :P 05:15 Random Note: http://cache.lego.com/flash/marsmission/Games/CrystalienConflict/game.swf Found CrystAlien Conflict Cache, so you can play it 05:15 Actually, the kid's right. 05:15 wat? 05:15 Yep. 05:15 Snappydoos! 05:16 Except for the fact that "Legos" do not exist. 05:16 D: 05:16 ComicsRus is r 05:16 LEGO is a company name. 05:16 oh 05:16 Brb 05:16 Bricks would be the proper way to say it. 05:16 or LEGO Bricks. 05:16 ;) 05:16 : 05:16 :| 05:16 LEGO is the epicest 05:17 LEGO Avengers is awesome sauce 05:17 LEGO is ... epicest of the epicly epic epicers. 05:17 ^ 05:17 Yep. 05:17 hey lsc 05:17 i got NRG cole and Monster Fighters: The mummy set. today 05:18 Nice! 05:18 I have the Mummy 05:18 set 05:18 But I don't have NRG Cole 05:18 Better be going! 05:18 i have all nrg's 05:19 Bye LMFS 05:19 's Roommate :P 05:19 now lets just wait for 2013 spinners 05:19 o/ 05:19 A 05:19 Bye LMFS 05:19 AKA nrg lloyd 05:19 ? 05:19 Actually that was LMFS just now 05:20 Rus what was with the "A" 05:20 I am the one who posted that crap 05:20 O: 05:20 What?! 05:20 I'm confused 05:20 go die LMFS's roomate 05:20 you are not welcomed here 05:20 aww 05:21 So, you are LMFS who is saying that? 05:21 Comics, Be polite, final warning. 05:21 what will you do next time? 05:21 Ban. 05:21 Will it be mean if I laugh at how LSC kicked Rus? 05:21 No. I am his roommate. 05:21 Lmfs's roomate 05:21 So where is the real LMFS? 05:21 :/ 05:21 stay off his account 05:21 He just left 05:21 Comics, Stop. 05:21 Let the Mods handle this, thank you. 05:22 He forgot to log out 05:22 ;A: 05:22 wait 05:22 doesnt that mean hacking 05:22 No. 05:22 http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hacking 05:22 :/ 05:22 oh 05:22 "Hacking means finding out weaknesses in a computer or computer network, though the term can also refer to someone with an advanced understanding of computers and computer networks.: 05:22 * " 05:23 So, the real LMFS doesn't hate Brickipedia? 05:23 And you were pretending to be him? 05:23 No. He does not 05:23 Yes I was 05:23 wait 05:23 impersinating... 05:23 Why? 05:23 Just for the fun of it? 05:24 Yes. He is an idiot 05:24 That's sad. 05:24 Just sad. 05:24 >:( 05:24 Irnakk? A bowling ball? 05:24 So, where is the real LMFS now? 05:24 Beep beep- o/ 05:24 Bed 05:25 How do I know you are not the real LMFS? 05:25 Beep béep-topic? 05:25 Hm? 05:25 Well. Isn't it obvious? 05:25 @Irnakk Supposedly, LMFS' Roommate used LMFS' Computer to say he is leaving Brickipedia and is hated, when the real LMFS doesn't. 05:25 @LMFS Still. 05:25 Hm? 05:26 I think it's the same guy. 05:26 You mean @LMFS's roommate? 05:26 I mean @LMFS. 05:26 What's a well-known inventory? 05:27 here on Bricki 05:27 So, tell me why the real LMFS hasn't visited recently. 05:27 Hm? 05:27 we need a invetory for pythor. 05:27 OMG this is just too confusing! 05:27 never mind, got one 05:27 @Jeyo Dunno 05:27 Odd,this is. Hm hm hm! 05:27 @Comics Yes we do, actually 05:27 i have the piece numbers 05:27 PM 05:28 He had Better things to do. Instead of hanging out with idiots like you. 05:28 hey! 05:28 05:28 I am not an idiot. 05:28 Since I wouldn't like to ban the real LMFS. 05:28 im not an idiot 05:28 :/ 05:28 Wanna try again? 05:28 Sure 05:29 Why not? 05:29 Please stop 05:29 Yes - stop. 05:29 lsc 05:29 pm 05:29 Since I am not the real LMFS, I don't care. 05:30 I'll Ban if I have to. 05:30 I am trying to get him back. 05:30 banned* 05:30 What did he ever do to you? 05:30 If he continues, 05:30 It's a roommate thing 05:31 Ban him for 2 hours and explain on LMFS' talk. 05:31 Yep, exactly what I'm going to do. 05:31 I love playing tricks on him 05:31 Fun, isn't it? :/ 05:32 Yes 05:32 It is 05:32 Not funny. 05:32 ^ 05:32 ^ 05:32 Why is he your friend? 05:32 Yes, is there a problem? 05:32 because he are nice to him 05:33 How do I knoe LMFS isn't you? 05:33 why? Is he your friend? 05:33 *know 05:33 I already asked that question. 05:33 and you are being a piece of crap 05:33 Because he's cooll? 05:33 (stop) (stop) 05:33 Rus, don't. 05:33 oh 05:33 sorry 05:33 Cool* 05:33 Omega, don't use that emote, please. 05:33 ^ 05:33 Rus, stop. 05:33 i did 05:33 now to make the invetory! 05:33 This topic sucks.. 05:33 How do I know you aren't LMFS? 05:33 Oops sorry, I accidentally entered that emote 05:33 Would LMFS call you idiots? 05:33 Answer the question. 05:34 No.. 05:34 Answer the question. 05:34 Don't evade it. 05:34 -----New topic------- 05:34 It looks all the more suspicious if you do. 05:34 Would LMFS call you idiots? 05:34 Answer 05:34 the 05:34 Question. 05:34 Answer my question. 05:34 It's a Yes or No Question. 05:35 My sister can play the Throne room theme from A New Hope on piano. :) 05:35 He wouldn't, but he might if he was pretedning to be his roommate. 05:35 *pretending 05:35 I will get him to answer with my persuasion 05:35 @irnakk, let's finish this before going into another topic 05:35 Ok :) 05:35 :p idiots 05:35 (stop) 05:35 I. 05:35 Am. 05:36 GAH! 05:36 Not. 05:36 An. 05:36 Idiot. 05:36 Just ban him and explain it on his talk page 05:36 :p Why would LMFS decide me? He has 2 other roomates 05:36 because we know your name! 05:37 Oh yeah? 05:37 LIAM 05:37 Unexpected 05:37 but epic.. 05:37 Don't throw names around here, Rus 05:37 well 05:37 now we caught him 05:37 :p idiots 05:37 I am not LMFS 05:37 ya, its liam 05:38 I am not Liam 05:38 :O 05:38 how did he say that! 05:38 He's a ghost! 05:38 *screams* 05:38 I'll tell you how. 05:38 ? 05:38 No, he said it while I was banning. 05:38 Interesting... 05:38 he hit enter n his keyboarf 05:38 breaking the law of physics? 05:38 oh 05:38 *keyboard 05:38 No! 05:38 there was a lag 05:38 lol XD 05:38 Say something else LMFS's Roommate! 05:38 Kidding 05:38 LSC banned him. 05:38 He can't. 05:38 He's banned. 05:38 it was liam 05:39 Then the lag posted the words late 05:39 Watch as he vandalizes the Wiki :/ 05:39 ^ @Jeyo 05:39 oh.. 05:39 (bored) 05:39 He hasn't yet. 05:39 Hopefully he won't. 05:39 lsc edit the inventory for pythor 05:39 i will keep a look out 05:39 I am now 05:39 oh 05:40 Lets hope that he doesn't vandalize the Wiki 05:40 He's probably making a stupid,annoying,darn,hated by Irnakk and friends blog. 05:40 indeed. 05:41 New topic? 05:41 um 05:41 nah 05:41 My sister can play Throne room theme from A New Hope on piano. :) 05:41 nicce... 05:41 my brother can play hot cross buns on a tuba 05:42 :) 05:42 I can play the Lord of the Rings theme song 05:42 on Keyboard 05:42 :D 05:42 i can play eye of the tiger on piano 05:42 Hi Wikan 05:42 hi 05:42 I hope i can hire Ewoks to dance on my Birthday. :p 05:42 O/ 05:42 I can play the star wars imperial march on piano 05:42 good for you lsc. 05:42 Hello Wikan! o/ 05:43 hi 05:43 My sister tried to do Duel of the fates,but failed. :p 05:43 Rus, please don't create Reviews with a couple words :/ 05:44 what was the review 05:44 I had a review once. :) 05:44 oh i see it nvm 05:44 Still have i. :p 05:44 Hi Wikan 05:44 o/ 05:44 It* 05:44 "it was nice" that describes everything,rus. 05:46 I laughed when i saw the review. No offense. 05:47 I made a review of NRG-Cole once. 05:47 What was it's set number again? 05:48 Killed chat 05:48 i have all nrg's 05:48 accept nrg lloyd 05:48 i don't care about set numbers 05:49 I don't understand the meaning of what you just said, Wikan. 05:49 (confused) 05:49 lsc 05:50 i don't even know the set numbers. 05:50 create the page D: 05:50 Sorry,s orry. 05:50 * sorry 05:50 I was explaining on LMFS' Talk Page. 05:50 its fine 05:50 cligra was being a duck. 05:51 Back 05:51 like his old avatar 05:51 (hint hint) 05:53 gtg 05:53 Bye o/ 05:53 o/ 05:57 lsc? 05:58 lsc?? 05:59 I'm making it! 05:59 Just hold on! 05:59 I'm searching for pictures 06:02 oh lol 06:04 Hmm.. Can't find pictures 06:04 want me to get picture? 06:05 pictures* 06:05 Sure! 06:05 brb 06:06 Back 06:06 ...topic here? 06:07 lol 06:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScKZGXClJAc&feature=related 06:08 done with the head 06:10 Back from doing stuff :P 06:10 o/ 06:10 Hows it goin LSC? 06:10 Good 06:10 Oh wait 06:10 Brb for a while 06:10 Ok 06:10 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/thumb/6/67/Pythors_Head.png/640px-Pythors_Head.png good? 06:11 Er.... 06:11 good enough 06:11 Graphics.. 06:12 Im no one to be talking, but thats really, really.... 06:12 How to phrase it in a nice way..... 06:12 Poor job? 06:13 Nice roof Rus 06:13 roof? 06:13 oh 06:14 ya. 06:14 it slants up 06:14 New-lookin' 06:14 on the top it has stain glass 06:15 Just wondering, but what do you use to take pictures? Specifically the one you just shown. 06:15 i use a video recorder and print screen 06:15 like a boss. 06:16 hey lsc 06:16 please put pythors head in the inventor please 06:17 inventory* 06:17 Yea, do you have anything else? Because the quality of that, to what I know of Brickipedia's standards, is way below expectations 06:18 :c\ 06:18 Like a camera or somethin? 06:18 no 06:19 Lightsabers are weapons. 06:19 Well, ok then. I suppose its more of the staff to decide whats acceptable, I guess : / 06:19 Btw, Comic, PM 06:20 heloo? 06:20 *hello 06:20 Bored 06:20 I'm very,veryy ill.. 06:21 Very* 06:21 i think i'm gonna go play the minecraft technic mod 06:21 bye 06:21 You need pie then 06:21 Seriously 06:21 Back for a couple minutes 06:21 It solves everything, at least it does in movies :s :P 06:21 Um, Rus, that is way too low quality... 06:22 It's blurry and you can see someone's house in the background... 06:22 :/ 06:22 Brb again 06:22 :c 06:23 It's cool to see the house. :p 06:23 You can always see my house in my pictures. XD 06:23 XD 06:23 Really? :P 06:24 Cool, though you wouldnt wanna see my roo 06:24 Yeah 06:24 Its messier then anythng youve seen :P 06:24 My room is messier. 06:24 *room. 06:25 You wanna bet? 06:25 Sure 06:25 :P 06:25 Who ever looses must feed him self to the Great Devourer :P 06:26 :p 06:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYMIQb3p90I Saying about the Devourer.... 06:27 Hmm, what is worse: Grundle, Devourer or Pythor? 06:28 *the worst: Note: Typing this on an iPod. Expect errors galore... 06:28 Hi everyone 06:28 Hi you :P 06:28 HeyJim o/ 06:28 Hey JIm* 06:28 Hey Jim** 06:28 gtg 06:28 jk 06:28 :D 06:29 :S 06:29 You got me there :P 06:29 LSC... 06:29 :P 06:29 Same 06:29 It was meant for Jim :P 06:29 Oh 06:30 LSC, pm 06:31 lsc 06:31 ? 06:32 Isnt it said, "LSC"? 06:33 Comic, are you going to respond to my PM?.... 06:33 no. 06:33 i was watching this funny thing about 06:33 Thanks? 06:33 Adventure time vs mlp 06:34 adventure time beat them to death 06:34 XD 06:34 :S 06:34 Hey 06:34 Hi Czech 06:34 o/ 06:34 o/ 06:34 Hi Czech 06:34 o/ 06:34 ~~~~ Does it work? 06:34 Nope 06:35 Sigs don't work on chat. 06:35 Ok 06:35 only avatars and emotions 06:35 or however you spell it 06:36 What did you guys do for father's day? 06:36 *emoticons 06:36 thank you 06:36 jim 06:36 Well, last night, mine was in a car crash. 06:37 fathers day was a long time ago 06:37 Fathers Day was today, here. 06:37 oh 06:37 where do you live? 06:37 Poor you Czech D: 06:37 Australia. 06:37 oh so 2000 06:37 what did you do today? 06:38 If I had a nickel for every Australian I know.... 06:38 :P 06:38 I stayed at home 06:38 I'm sick 06:38 ok 06:38 that sucks 06:39 If I had a nickel for every american I know... 06:39 *gives czech a nickel* 06:39 im a american 06:40 Im Canadian, so no nickels for you :P 06:40 If I had a million bucks for every American I know... 06:40 Pay up 06:40 I didn't mowed the lawn as a present. :P 06:40 *gives 2000 a million dollars* 06:40 im american 06:40 *did 06:41 Didn't :P 06:46 Anyway 06:47 um 06:47 what should we do? 06:48 o/ 06:49 Hi Omega 06:51 I'm eating (Cake) That's just finished being baked 06:52 lol 06:52 Cool 06:53 Hello everybody!! o/ 06:54 Hello Omega o/ ! 06:54 Greetings 06:55 o/ 06:57 So....what should we discuss? 06:57 You know who I haven't seen today...? 06:58 Clone! 06:58 He hasn't been on today 06:58 ya! 06:59 where is he? 06:59 Yeah! 06:59 Clone was on heaps yesterday. 07:00 ya. 07:00 Sorry, g2g. Bye everybody!!b o/ 07:02 Bye Omega o/ 07:02 ^ BIt late 2000. :P 07:02 *Bit 07:04 lol a 07:04 :p 07:04 ya* 07:07 I've been trying to make an animation with me and Czech in it. 07:07 Things however, have been going slow... 07:08 can i be in it? 07:08 Not in this one. 07:09 ok 07:09 Perhaps in another one later on. 07:10 kk 07:11 brb 07:11 so....tired, aw crap *falls asleep* 07:13 Don't say cr*p please, you cn get in trouble from a chat-mod for that. 07:14 Do you have any Monster Fighters sets? 07:14 Hi Blitz 07:14 tiiired 07:14 hi 07:16 O.O 07:16 o/ 07:16 Beep beep 07:17 o/ Irnakk o/ 07:17 Beep beep-anyone here plays Roblox?-Beep 07:17 g2g 07:17 o/ 07:17 Beep beep- o/ 07:17 Bye Rus o/ 07:17 back 07:17 Hi Czech 07:17 Hi Czech o/ 07:18 Beep beep- Hey Czech! o/ -Beep 07:18 Beep beep-Wanna play Roblox,Czech? 07:18 Maybe 07:19 :) 07:19 @Irnakk depending on what game. 07:19 My friend created a cool place. 07:19 :) 07:20 Hi Bobby o/ 07:20 http://www.roblox.com/funworld-place?id=89049718 Not the best place ever,but it's pretty good and he wants more ppl to come there. 07:20 o/ 07:20 How do you install Roblox studio? 07:21 Hello o/ 07:22 So... 07:22 o/ 07:22 O<.>O 07:24 Jim? Czech? 07:24 Irnakk? 07:24 Yeah? 07:24 :D 07:24 I wanted to be part of the convorsation :P 07:24 Conversation* 07:25 :P 07:26 I think Czech and Jim are playing Roblox together 07:26 Ok 07:26 Nope. 07:26 ... 07:26 Oh 07:27 They are offline. 07:27 Oh 07:27 Okay 07:27 No, I'm just talking to people in PM. 07:28 Oh 07:28 Okay 07:28 @Irmeet you on the server. :) 07:28 :) 07:29 ? 07:29 What? 07:29 *@Irnakk: 07:33 :) 07:37 Back 07:38 Czech, can you go on? 07:40 Maybe 07:42 Click a Brick is now featured on Brick Picker! :D 07:42 http://www.brickpicker.com/index.php/lego_news 07:42 :D 07:42 :D 07:42 BIG MOMENT! 07:44 :D 07:44 INDEED BIG MOMENT! 07:44 Thanks guys :) 07:45 :) 07:45 07:45 *Facepalm* 07:46 B) * 07:46 Considering adding LEGO related emoticons to Click a Brick. Thoughts? :) 07:46 YES YES YES 07:46 Make a Lord Vampyre one :P 07:47 :P 07:47 I'm going to have to do research into creating them, but I'm sure it'll be worth it. 07:50 I'll work on implementing this feature next weekend. :) 07:51 :) 07:51 cool 07:52 (back) 07:52 BCK 07:52 Back* 07:52 Duck. :P 07:52 Duck? 07:52 :P 07:52 Is there an Admin feature on Click a Brick SKP? 07:52 :P 07:52 There are three user groups on Click a Brick. 07:53 Viewer, which applys to everyone. 07:53 Author, which allows them to post and edit their posts. 07:53 And admin, which allows me to edit the whole infrastructure of the site. 07:54 Ah, sounds like a good system you got there. :) 07:54 Gtg soon 07:55 K :( 07:55 Are you thinking of adding some sort of background to the site? 07:55 There is background, isn't there? 07:56 Or is it not showing up? 07:56 It must not be showing up. 07:56 What does it look like at the moment? 07:56 Just blue. 07:57 That's strange, it should go from dark blue and the top to a lighter blue at the bottom... 07:57 at the top* 07:59 Beep beep- o/ 07:59 Hi Clone 08:00 Hi Clone o/ 08:00 Gtg :( o/ 08:01 o/ ;( 08:02 g2g 08:02 o/ 08:02 Hi Jim 08:03 Hi Clone 08:06 You might actually win the bet with Czech, Clone. 08:06 Czech is having trouble getting money. :P 08:08 I doubt that I will 08:10 everyone its my birthday today! 08:10 I g2g o/ 08:11 Bye 08:11 see ya 08:11 everyone its my birthday today! 08:12 i got XT4 ,core hunter,nrg cole, nrg jay, shelob attacks....and a plasma ball o_O 08:13 (eyeroll 08:13 (eyeroll) * 08:11 see ya 08:11 everyone its my birthday today! 08:12 i got XT4 ,core hunter,nrg cole, nrg jay, shelob attacks....and a plasma ball o_O 08:13 (eyeroll 08:13 (eyeroll) * 08:40 o/ 08:40 My birthday is next sunday. :) 08:43 I love my Ewoks! :P 08:44 Clone? 08:44 Are you going to add the Ewok page to Ewoks wiki? :D 09:02 Back 09:28 Czech! 09:28 o/ 09:28 I just made an Aboriginal minifigure. 09:29 I really hope LEGO make an Aboriginal in Series 9. 09:29 Hello? 09:30 I think it'd be great Australian minifigure thing. 09:31 They've made Conquistadors, and their history isn't actually very nice. 09:31 :/ 09:33 What? 09:35 You didn't reply 09:35 To what? 09:40 .... 09:41 can i save this chat? probably not. 09:41 ? 09:42 What? 09:42 *sigh* 09:46 Hello 09:46 Goodbye 09:57 Firefox freezes too much on chat - but it says CJCbot has been banned from chat.. :S 09:58 Which makes no sense as it has chat mod 09:58 How can it have been banned? 10:00 I'm not sure 10:00 (Hi Blitz) 10:01 Sorry, you are currently banned from using chat on Brickipedia. To request unbanning, please file a request at Brickipedia:Administrator's noticeboard under the block section. 10:01 10:01 10:03 Who banned it? 10:03 (If anyone did) 10:07 I don't think anyone did :S 10:07 I think it may be to do with me blocking CJCisAWESOME 10:08 Ok 10:10 (Pcriot's still down :/ ) 10:14 Hello Czech 10:15 User_talk:Jeyo?action=edit§ion=44 - ridicolously long sig 10:16 We have a policy against that somewhere 10:16 Yeah, maximum 100 lines I think 10:17 And the image has to 30px 10:18 Anyone want to deal with it? 10:18 noooo 10:18 i iz lazee 10:21 I would if it was on a user subpage 10:21 Like most sigs 10:22 Fine, I'll leave him a message (sigh) 10:25 Left them a message 06:55 YAY! 06:55 What/ 06:55 *? 06:55 "LUWikiBot has joined the chat" ::D 06:55 :D 06:56 Irnakk Ewok one http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6865846244/in/photostream/ 06:56 no he left I gotta leave it on his talkpage 06:56 Yay! 06:56 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6091441650/in/photostream/ xDDD 06:57 Irnakk! http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6865846244/in/photostream/ ewok 06:58 XD 06:58 gtg sister wants to get on D: 06:58 o/ 06:59 ;( o/ 07:02 :( 07:03 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6863084750/in/photostream/ (not one of those SW jokes) 07:06 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6858211482/in/photostream/ LEGO Dino gone wrong... 07:08 So true... http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6839488320/in/photostream/ Those bubbles are annoying 07:08 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6839488320/in/photostream/ What was up with the bubbles in the lightsabers? 07:08 Lol. 07:09 Lol 07:09 YAY http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6839488314/in/photostream/ 07:10 Finally, Jar Jar died :P 07:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObcYgDZ9aqo 07:11 D: http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6839488302/in/photostream/ 07:14 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6807294960/in/photostream/ He he. 07:16 Hello 07:17 Hey 07:19 So, what's going on? 07:20 Nothing much 07:20 Just linking so much stuff. 07:20 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6913784631/in/photostream/ What has the world come to!? 07:20 SKP! O/ 07:21 Linking random stuff? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LttKbL4sv7E 07:21 CGCJ! o/ 07:21 Hi SKP 07:22 Hi Dataman1 and everyone else o/ 07:22 o/ SKP! 07:22 Is anyone watching the video that I jsut posted? 07:23 No 07:23 *just 07:24 I'm probably going to change my sig. 07:24 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6786464663/in/photostream/ I never thought of doing something like that! 07:24 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6698257923/in/photostream 07:24 My favorite football team won last night. 07:24 37-17 07:25 Haha, this ones funny http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6698257911/in/photostream 07:25 "Jar-Jar's untimely death" Finally finished loading. It was hilarious xD 07:25 Yes, my computer is that slow 07:25 (frustrated) 07:25 @SKP He he. 07:25 My computer is being EXTRA lag-y today for some reason 07:26 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6698257917/in/photostream/ 07:27 LOL 07:27 Woah, Brickpicker joined chat and then left... 07:27 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6825125964/in/photostream/ 07:27 xD 07:28 What set a Ceremonial Leia from? 07:28 And who is Brickpicker? 07:28 A LEGO site 07:28 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6545562513/in/photostream/ I loved the Advent Calender! 07:29 Wait, Brickpicker has a wikia account? 07:29 Yep 07:30 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6526750963/in/photostream/ 07:30 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6965744537/in/photostream/ xD 07:30 Who's Brickpicker? 07:31 User:Brickpicker 07:31 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6801582502/in/photostream/ 07:33 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6945012161/in/photostream/ 07:33 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6801582502/in/photostream/ Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy references ftw!!! 07:33 Love that book 07:33 Haven't read it. What does FTW stand for? 07:34 For the win. 07:34 /\ 07:35 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6945012161/in/photostream/ :) 07:35 That astromech came with the Advent Calendar! 07:35 Already posted that one. 07:36 I'm going to go play Sturmovik. 07:36 Anyone else wondering what on earth is Sturmovik? 07:37 Me... 07:37 Guys, what set a Ceremonial Leia from? 07:37 Not sure. 07:38 The Gold Leader X-Wing thing 07:38 Oh yeah, that. 07:38 Ah 07:38 Thanks 07:42 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6933493407/in/photostream/ Lol 07:42 True 07:46 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6913843241/in/photostream/ xD 07:49 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6912702745/in/photostream/ HA! 07:55 Dead...chat... (bored) 07:56 I'm on Minecraft... 07:56 Same 07:57 Back 07:57 finally 07:58 JEYO!!!!!!! O/ :D 07:58 HI 07:58 :D 07:58 *Hi 07:58 o/ 07:59 LOL http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6698257923/in/photostream/ 08:01 Hi 08:01 Heyo Jeyo 08:01 hi everyone else :P 08:01 Hi 08:01 hi IMFAgent1 08:03 Hi 08:03 o/ IMFA 08:04 o/ 08:04 ? 08:04 Oh 08:04 What's up? 08:04 nuffin 08:05 bees right back 08:05 IMF watched the original Mission Impossible TV show from the 1970s? 08:05 *have you 08:05 Yeah, It's one of my favorite shows 08:05 of course I can only watch it on Netflix 08:06 I've seen it 08:07 With peter graves? 08:07 Yep 08:07 The original show, right? 08:07 Yeah. 08:08 Awesome 08:08 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6540155561/in/photostream/ Lol, Yoda 08:09 I think TV show people should make another Mission Impossible Series 08:09 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6535541305/in/photostream/ XDDDDD 08:09 XD 08:10 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6518112887/in/photostream/ XDDD 08:10 (eyeroll) 08:10 ^ 08:10 lol 08:11 @Storm 08:11 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6508275455/in/photostream/ : O 08:12 :D 08:12 Hi CJC 08:12 CJC! 08:12 Inventory:Clone Trooper Did I do this right? 08:12 o/ 08:13 o/ CJC! 08:13 My bot is still saying it is blocked from chat :( 08:13 SKP! o/ 08:13 Hi SKP 08:13 (Pcriot still down :/ ) 08:13 Hi 08:13 Pcriot? 08:13 You don't need to know ;) 08:14 Hi guys :) 08:14 The Clone with the tan head says that his head is black 08:14 @Jeyo 08:14 08:14 I'll look it up >:) 08:14 lol 08:14 You wont find anything 08:14 I have a special program called, Google... 08:14 IMF Thanks, I'll fix that 08:15 o/ MT 08:15 Hey MT! 08:15 Heyo. o/ 08:15 Hi 08:15 o/ 08:15 Even if you do find it, the site is down. (eyeroll) 08:15 ^ :P 08:15 Free web hosting? 08:16 No we, all pay $10 a year to keep it active 08:16 Even if it was up, it would just say you aren't allowed to access the site. 08:16 Creeper S if you find it, send a link 08:16 :P 08:16 Why am I the only person who doesn't know what it is? 08:16 We've linked to it many a times in chat. 08:16 I don't know what it is 08:17 http://brickiadmin.pcriot.com/index.php/O:_!!!#Interested_in_Competing.2FBeing_in_the_contest 08:17 Example link above 08:17 thanks 08:17 NOO! 08:17 The site is down and you can't view it without admin access. 08:17 What? 08:17 It'll come up with no results 08:17 What is so wrong with it? 08:17 For we non-admins 08:17 Oh >:P 08:18 Ahh, a secret website for admins! 08:18 Anyway, back to the important thing - why is CJCbot banned from chat, but no on the chat ban log 08:18 My computer is sooo slow 08:18 No idea 08:19 Hi. 08:19 CJC, you don't even come up on the right sidebar as being on chat 08:19 Hi 08:19 I think I've seen Clone Gunner Commander Jedi before as Mr.Brick. 08:19 Oh. Well my CJCbot account comes up as banned from chat :P 08:19 Reload 08:20 You were Mr.Brick? 08:20 Yes. 08:20 :| 08:20 What? 08:20 08:20 Hey CJC, Click a Brick is now featured on Brickpicker! :D 08:20 Cool :D 08:20 Do I come up now SKP? 08:21 Do any of you like Ninjago? 08:21 I got Lloyd ZX! 08:21 Yep, http://www.brickpicker.com/index.php/lego_news 08:21 Sorry, but I do not like Ninjago 08:21 Aww.. 08:21 I hate Ninjago 08:21 I don't particularly like Ninjago but I'm being sent review copies of the Ninjago LEGO books by Papercutz to review. 08:22 I don't like it much either 08:22 But 2013 seems like it may be better :P 08:22 Still, I won't buy any of the sets 08:22 Cool SKP 08:23 Lol, look at Padme's face http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6474444747/in/photostream/ 08:23 I feel like re-organizng my 2013 blog. 08:23 It feels messy 08:23 Kingcjc have you ever been on MLN 08:23 Hi MT 08:23 No 08:23 ok 08:23 Hell 08:23 *hello 08:23 o.O 08:24 I was like, :O 08:24 Hi 08:24 @SKP Brickipedia:Articles_for_Rating/Class_2#Inventory:Clone_Trooper 08:25 Argh, who's been messing with the CSS this time! (eyeroll) 08:25 ?? 08:25 (greenninja) 08:25 CSS? 08:25 .css 08:26 The extra user right badges beside usernames have broken. 08:26 What or who is CSS? 08:26 Cascading Style Sheets 08:26 ah 08:26 It's coding 08:26 it's coding 08:26 for, like the look of the wiki 08:26 js is for functions 08:28 @Jeyo, the inventory needs an article creating for the Clone Trooper helmet, then it should be a C2. :) 08:28 Ah. 08:28 Ypu mean the phase I redlink? 08:28 *you 08:28 Yep 08:29 Can I draw attention at me for a second? 08:29 Okay, creating it now. 08:29 Okay 08:30 (You've got my attention) 08:31 And mine (I'm intrigued) 08:31 Yes, Mat? 08:31 Please all forget about that "I don't like LEGO crap" I said yesterday, I was just in a bad mood 08:32 I don't think I was there, so nothing to forget :P 08:32 That's all, please continue your discussion 08:32 You must have been in a bad mood for some weeks, then. 08:34 Yeah 08:35 Bye guys o/ 08:35 cya SKP4472 08:35 Bye SKP o/ 08:35 : P 08:36 Darn 08:38 Hey 08:38 Who would like to join a Bionicle reboot project? 08:39 Sounds fun but I wont, sorry 08:40 No thanks 08:40 Maybe 08:42 We need: 08:42 someone to make graphics for the site 08:42 someone to draw characters 08:43 someone to make music for downloads 08:43 and someone to write stories 08:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsvIWuhIdyY&feature=g-all-u 08:44 Very nice Superheroes MOC... http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6349298176/in/photostream/ 08:45 Cool 08:45 Why link my video? 08:45 It's a cool theme 08:46 I know, that's why I uploaded it 08:46 I didn't know you had a Youtube account, CGCJ! :D 08:46 Cool 08:46 O_O 08:47 Mind If I watch some of your other videos? :) 08:47 If you want 08:49 g2g 08:49 bye 08:50 Bye 08:50 bye IMFA 08:53 brb 08:57 ^ 09:00 Chat needs more Cligra right now 09:00 Yeah 09:04 back 09:04 @CJC: Yeah 09:04 My brother just got home 09:05 He got the Santa Claus from Minifig Series 8 09:09 Ok, officially bored. 09:24 back 09:24 ! :D 09:27 09:27 Terrible redesign 09:28 I like it 09:29 Clone what is the little droid that holds your lightsaber on it's back? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xr_VYKbQty4&feature=plcp 09:29 The only phase II variant I like is the ARC Trooper one 09:29 *Clone, what 09:29 It's his personal droid 09:30 @Storm 09:31 Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Personal Droid 09:32 09:32 Wow, I have a lot of customs! (just looked at my customs template) 09:32 That is my favourite Phase II helmet. 09:32 They got the design and shape of the visor perfect 09:32 Yeah 09:33 The first Phase II design was bad, though. 09:33 The new one was worse. 09:34 D: But I like the new one! 09:34 (I like most Clone minifigres) 09:34 Minifigures* 09:35 My favourite is Clone Gunner! :D 09:35 :D 09:35 Image of my sigfig with no armour and cape on that article :P 09:35 Do you like the helmet of the new one? 09:36 New what? 09:36 Clone, do You mind if I make your personal droid with my parts? I like it :3 09:36 This one: 09:36 : O http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100120064220/starwars/images/f/f1/CoolWatch.jpg 09:36 Epic 09:36 Sure, I don't see why you wouldn't be aloud 09:37 @Jeyo, kind of 09:37 I'd like it more if it was printed black 09:37 The helmet is what I don't like. they made the mout too thick and got the shape all wrong. 09:37 *mouth 09:37 Rather than it have the same problem as the old Clone minfigures 09:38 Which was...? 09:38 Having to have a black head 09:38 The empty cisor 09:38 *visor 09:38 The new one needs a black head too 09:38 And the black heads were cool 09:39 09:39 "Image of my sigfig with no armour and cape on that article :P " 09:39 Ah :P 09:39 hi 09:40 These are the best Clone Troopers 09:40 Hi 09:40 I prefer the Clone wars ones 09:40 why? 09:40 They don't have the shape of the visor right 09:40 Hey Topher 09:40 nor does the torso look good 09:41 Because they don't have the problem with needed black heads to look right 09:41 needing* 09:41 hi @Storm 09:41 The design was way better. 09:41 originally 09:42 Oh well, I still prefer the Clone Wars ones 09:42 Okay 09:45 To get out of this awkward "disagreeing" moment, we need a new topic... 09:45 Yeah 09:49 Do you like BIONICLE? 09:49 I used to 09:49 I might've asked that before 09:49 Who's your favorite character? 09:49 Mine is probably Kopaka Nuva or Thok. 09:49 The red Toa from The Mask of Light movie 09:49 Tahu? 09:50 Tahu? 09:50 I have no idea what his name is 09:50 8572_Tahu_Nuva 09:50 That guy? 09:50 8572 Tahu Nuva - That! 09:50 :D 09:50 cool 09:50 (I have it) 09:51 (same) 09:51 Missing one blade bit though 09:52 Piece* 09:53 back 09:57 no one answering?? 09:58 Gtg 09:58 :( 09:58 Bye o/ 09:58 D': 10:01 ;( 10:02 :( 10:05 anyone wanan make each other happy?? 10:05 *wanna 10:07 Too true: http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6285034262/in/photostream/ 10:07 Bit of a creepy question :S 10:07 You prefer MLP!? 10:07 I'm back! 10:07 :D 10:09 I didn't say I prefer either 10:10 hi Guys, i'm back 10:10 I'm just saying that it's sad that MLP is more popular than SWtC 10:11 * SWtCW 10:11 o_O 10:11 Its true... 10:11 Have you all heard of Star Wars Detours? 10:11 Hi Prototron 10:11 @Storm according to which stats? 10:11 Yes, that's terrible 10:12 I know, right? Probably the worst idea LucasFilms has ever had 10:12 Yeah, even worse than bringing Darth Maul back for the Clone Wars 10:13 ^ 10:13 Hello. 10:13 Hey o/ 10:13 The idea of the Spider-Darth Maul ruined his image 10:13 o/ Neo 10:14 Spider-Darth Maul? 10:14 Clones Wars Darth Maul 10:14 /\ 10:14 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6264019293/in/photostream/ Lol 10:15 Silly pun... 10:15 :P 10:15 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6264019287/in/photostream/ xDDDD 10:15 Vader: ... 10:15 xD 10:17 This is what I though when I first saw SW... http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6261665409/in/photostream/ 10:19 Do you know where the word Sidious came from? 10:19 So, this Spider-Darth Maul is real? 10:20 Yes 10:20 Who are you saying yes to? 10:20 He's from an episode of Star Wars the Clone Wars 10:20 @Neo 10:21 The episode titles was something about Brothers 10:21 That is a terrible idea. 10:21 Yup 10:21 I forget 10:21 It's derived from Insidious. 10:21 Yeah 10:21 But I didn't know that when i was little 10:21 @Jeyo 10:21 Insidious means proceeding slowly and steadily, but very destructive. 10:21 I know 10:22 Okay 10:22 brb 10:23 Back! 10:24 @Neo yeah, the story goes that while he was falling down the reactor pit he SOMEHOW managed to grab hold of an air vent with the force and then SOMEHOW escaped and SOMEHOW got himself some legs. 10:24 @Clone :D 10:24 :D 10:25 hey, i'm here, i'm back, hi Guys and hello 10:25 And then they messed up his personality too. 10:26 @Morph Hi 10:26 Creeper! 10:26 o/ 10:27 o/ 10:27 o/ 10:28 Creeper PM 10:29 back 10:29 <1999bug> Argh, why hasn't Knight been on. =3 10:29 Ok 10:29 Bug! 10:29 Hi Bug 10:29 <1999bug> *? 10:29 <1999bug> Hi 10:30 <1999bug> It suddenly got quiet. =P 10:31 :P 10:33 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6221901128/in/photostream/ Whoa! technically, that IS true O_o 10:34 Just realized that O_o 10:34 xD 10:34 hi 10:35 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6160381435/in/photostream/ 10:35 :P 10:36 :| 10:41 *Dies due to unbearable silence* 10:42 <1999bug> =3 10:42 <1999bug> Silence has fell. 10:42 fallen* 10:43 ^ 10:43 :P 10:44 <1999bug> I used the past tense because I broke the silence myself. 10:44 When I grow up, I want to be a potato. (Ha ha! The silence is broken!) 10:44 Then there was no need for the "has" 10:45 Grammar Fight! :P 10:46 Apparently. :P 10:46 <1999bug> We use has or have with a past participle to describe an action that started in the past and is (or may be) still going on. This construction is called the present-perfect. 10:47 I may have to leave in the near future. 10:47 <1999bug> Therefor it could reignite 10:47 *Therefore 10:47 :D 10:47 Hehehe. 10:47 <1999bug> Yeah, typo. =3 10:48 "Silence has fell", though, is still incorrect. It should be, "Silence fell" or "Silence has fallen." 10:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Q1r2dQkB1fY So much better than Pond Life! 10:49 <1999bug> I felled the silence =3 10:51 Nice. :P 10:51 I think David Tennant was my favorite Doctor... 10:51 Mine is Paul McGann 10:52 <1999bug> That is a cool video =3 10:52 <1999bug> The ruins on Skarrow looked really cool in the episode. 10:52 David Tennant and Tom Baker. 10:53 I prefer Skaro from The Daleks 10:53 I only ever saw that episode once. 10:53 Which? 10:53 The Daleks. 10:53 It's great 10:54 There was a Classic Doctor Who Marathon on Sci-Fi. 10:54 I've seen it 3 times 10:54 I have all the Sontaran episodes on DVD. 10:54 Great episodes they were. 10:54 I only like The Time Warrior 10:54 Especially the first one with Sarah Jane. 10:55 The Time Warrior 10:55 Yeah. 10:55 <1999bug> Excuse my spelling of Skaro, I wasn't sure. =P 10:55 The Two Doctors also has a Sontaran in. 10:55 <1999bug> Potatoes. =3 10:56 Exterminate...Exterminate...Exterminate...Exterminate...... 10:56 :3 10:56 <1999bug> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HKM0u6mM8c 10:57 Terrible series imo 10:58 I might watch Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. I'm not so sure. 10:58 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6107476946/in/photostream/ :P 10:58 I'll watch it just because it's Doctor Who 10:58 Just please bring on the 12th Doctor who is supposed to be a woman. 10:59 It wont be 10:59 Steven Moffat said it is possible. 10:59 And is considering it. 11:00 Doesn't mean that it will be 11:00 o/ Toothppaste :D 11:00 *Toothpaste 11:00 Random. 11:00 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship will be no way near as good as The Invasion of Dinosaurs 11:01 <1999bug> It is believed a Time Lord has to commit suicide to become female. 11:01 The graphics of the dinosaurs are worse than Jurassic Park. 11:01 Hi 11:01 :) 11:01 Whats Up Today? 11:01 <1999bug> Jurassic Park was a movie, Doctor Who is a show. 11:02 o.O 11:02 Still, Jurassic Park is very old, and Doctor Who is very new, yet Jurassic Park has better graphics? 11:02 <1999bug> Not much is up today. =3 11:02 <1999bug> Jurassic Park isn't that old and surely had a better budget. 11:03 K 11:03 :/ 11:03 Jurassic Park is good Dinosaurs on a Spaceship will most likely be terrible 11:03 B) 11:06 ... 11:06 What 11:06 ?! 11:07 ... 11:07 |:( 11:08 Oh come on 11:09 <1999bug> Lol, awkward. Someone I know on another wiki just liked this vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsvIWuhIdyY&feature=g-all-lik 11:09 <1999bug> ;) 11:09 Lol 11:09 <1999bug> Oh look, he commented too. 11:09 <1999bug> No comment, CGCJ? =P 11:09 Who is that? 11:10 Im typing on my ipad 3 without wi fi 11:10 I liked it 11:10 :) 11:11 When Jeyo(?) linked to it 11:11 <1999bug> He used to be on the LMB wiki, but I think he stopped going there. 11:11 Who? 11:11 <1999bug> I think his name on wikia is Fancypants 11:11 <1999bug> Not entirely sure 11:11 <1999bug> It probably has numbers, too. 11:11 Never heard of them 11:11 <1999bug> Oh wait 11:11 <1999bug> Durr 11:11 <1999bug> That's Jeyo 11:11 <1999bug> xD 11:11 <1999bug> Wrong guy 11:11 Fancypants :P 11:12 That's a good game... 11:12 So that's Jeyo!? 11:12 <1999bug> Yes 11:12 Cool 11:12 <1999bug> But I do have Fancypants IS one of my subscribers/friends on YT. 11:13 Ok 11:15 I just looked back, It was Jeyo who liked it, not me (eyeroll) 11:15 ...so I'll like it right now :P 11:15 brb dinner 11:18 <1999bug> Sooo 11:19 Back 11:19 <1999bug> http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/AnonymousBug/Castle/lddscreenshot9.png << 11:19 Cool 11:19 <1999bug> Neo! =3 11:20 Hi! 11:20 <1999bug> Can't wait to show Knight my Golem.. I know he'll love it. =3 11:20 Indeed. 11:22 <1999bug> Nooooo, don't leave!!! D= 11:22 D: 11:26 . 11:26 back 11:26 Neo and CS left :( 11:27 Bug, what golem? 11:27 I love Golems, they're my favorite fantasy creatures 11:28 o/ Neo 11:29 Hi! (Ten minutes later :P .) 11:29 http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/AnonymousBug/Castle/lddscreenshot9.png 11:29 That Golem 11:29 <1999bug> http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/AnonymousBug/Castle/lddscreenshot10.png ;) 11:30 LEGO has a color called Salmon? :S http://www.bricklink.com/search.asp?colorID=25&itemID=9499 11:31 I guess. 11:31 Another great creation Bug! 11:31 Epic golem! 11:31 So is the dragon! 11:31 :D 11:32 Which one is— Storm just answered my question... 11:34 <1999bug> Thanks. Can't wait to use it in my theme. 11:34 <1999bug> But I have to build some stuff to go with it and consult Knight. 11:34 Which theme? 11:34 <1999bug> Custom:Reign of the Knights 11:34 Reign of Knight? 11:35 <1999bug> Knight is Co-Creator 11:35 Oh I was right! 11:35 <1999bug> Well, you were close. 11:35 Close enough :P 11:35 <1999bug> Hmm, I need to organize the characters. I'll do that now. 11:37 Hi Bug Bug Bug Bug Bug 11:37 (eyeroll) 11:37 That's how I always greet him 11:37 he never answers back :P 11:37 <1999bug> No I don't. =3 11:37 <1999bug> =P 11:37 I can understand why... 11:38 <1999bug> Hi, MSD. 11:38 Ha ha :P 11:38 MsD. 11:38 MsD has been globally blocked for a month now (eyeroll) 11:38 their bot needs to be re-programmed 11:38 Nice! :P 11:38 <1999bug> What do you want me to call you, G&W? =3 11:39 G&W, MSD, or Massive 11:39 or anything else 11:39 :P 11:39 MassiveSodaDuck is what he hates. 11:39 mhm 11:39 there's a reason I changed my name :P 11:39 Strangely enough, he made his username MassiveSodaDuck :P . 11:40 but now their bot is renaming it MsD! :D 11:40 and it only costed one twelfth of a year :P 11:40 <1999bug> But Giant Soda-flavored Poultry is awesome. 11:40 :P 11:40 <1999bug> You should really message them. =3 11:40 nah 11:40 it wont work 11:40 they never listen 11:41 <1999bug> You should sue. =3 Lol, kidding of course. 11:41 nah 11:41 :P 11:42 omgspamtopics :O 11:42 The LMBs are spammy 11:42 :| 11:43 http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PostID=6426113 11:43 ^"That's right I will most likely be gone for good, ending my 8 years of fun and posting.", says the person who joined in February of this year. xDDDDDD 11:43 <1999bug> Maybe he meant he joined LEGO.com 8 years ago? =3 11:43 i dunno 11:44 I was going to do something...but now I forgot what that was... :/ 11:44 he said "8 years of fun andPOSTING" though 11:44 <1999bug> Hmm, I'm just gonna leave the characters the way they are.. 11:44 <1999bug> Yeah AND posting. 11:45 <1999bug> Fun could be LEGO.com in general. 11:45 i dunno 11:50 Brickipedia:Project Ninjago. 11:51 who here like One Direction? 11:51 Definitely not me! 11:51 The worst band ever imo 11:53 the one direction is the wrong way 11:53 :P 11:53 Yeah :P 11:53 Indeed :P 2012 09 02